


Of The Sea

by Midnight_Blue33



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Divorce, F/F, Father-Son Relationship, Feminization, Kinda have to do this cause I deleted my other one, M/M, Mentioned Characters, Mpreg, One-Sided Attraction, Quests, True Love, Unrequited Crush, Wedding Planning, after giant war, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10674171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Blue33/pseuds/Midnight_Blue33
Summary: Percy was supposed to go to Camp half blood ,but has gone missing before both wars happened. Chiron finally decided that the group should go look for him and also for Poisiedon who has gone missing after the giant wars. This is set a year after the giant wars.





	1. Chapter 1

A year ago the camps of the children of the Greek and Roman fought side by side. And out of this ended the hatred or resentment of the greeeks and romans. So it wasn't a surprise when the greek and roman children paired for a quest. But this was one which surprised both when they were told to locate a demi-god who had long been missing." Chiron not be rude or anything ,but why do we have to locate this kid if he's been missing for four years" spoke Annabeth as it came with knowledge any demi-god that couldn't be found was dead. "He's been recently spotted on Coney island and if we don't get him on time he and everyone on that island will be in grave danger." The group looked at the image of the demi-god who they had go pick up. He had black hair, blue eyes and his skin close to porcelain,but not. "And why do we have to fetch him" Reyna asked not seeing why this boy was being top priority. "He's the son of Poisiedon if we don't get him now who knows who'll use him for evil intent." Chiron replied to the group who seemed like they didn't want to do this. "You have 30 minutes before the Grey sisters come and pick you up I expect you all to be ready to go by the 25th minute. Have a safe jougney. " Chiron spoke before he trodded away to help other demi-gods. All the kids sighed and turned to one another as the thought of them having another peaceful year soon ended.

[Next Scene]

Persues Jackson walked feet hurting as he wasn't used to wearing sneakers again. Looking at his watch he was waiting for someone to come to pick him up at the ferry station. Sighing he went back to the carnival island even though it was dark and patrions were sparse. He decided to go on a ride again. Walking to the roller coater the rides stopped and all the lights of the place switched off except for one spot light that shone brightly on him. He fell to the ground when saw a sword flying through the air aim for him. Getting back up he ran for the hall of mirrors thinking reasonably that it is the perfect place to fight. Running in he passed the ordinary mirrors of him being short,tall fat and skinny. Then he entered the maze of mirorrs which had a mirror on each wall.Turning a corner he noticed a minatour was following him. Turning a corner he had a plan as he felt the water underneath the ground he created a whole and the water bursted out at the minatour.This just made the angry and being a bull he ran straight into the mirror. Pieces of the glass hitting Percy , he ran out the maze after that and closed the door flooding the area with water.

Running back to the where the spot light was he noticed there was a fight happening. Between humans and monsters. Finding this fightning all annoying the earth shook under the monsters and they fell down. A gasp came out from a girl with fair skin, blonde hair and grey eyes, _must be a child of Athena_. A roar came from the flooded Hall of Mirrors and an angry minatour came out. "I forgot about you" percy said as the ground beneath the minatour shook and he descended into the earth. "Well that was fun" Percy said before being knocked out cold. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

A stomach growled loudly and the occupannts of a certain ward were reminded again they had just missed breakfast. The Strolls brothers were hungry as the entire quest group had to watch the demi-god they found wake up. They both didnt know why as they were tired themeselves. Connor sighed and rested his head on Nico's shoulder. "I'm hungry" he said aloud as a nurse came to check up on Percy. "Should've stoped at that 24 hour Wendy's " Percy mumbled as he opened his eyes."You're awake" exclaims Travis and he was instantly shushed by the nurses in the infirmary. "Sorry" he whispers turning back to those in the ward. "You've been awake." Connor whispers to the teen whose posing on the bed like he's on vacation. "Well I wouldn't say awake more like my eyes miraculously opened at certain times of the night." Percy said as a smile spread his face . "That's a terrible trick" Nico spoke as further sank into Connor's body. "And how would you know that son of Hades." Percy quirked his eyebrows and the dark haired boy.

"Well since he _is_ dating the _sons_ of **Hermes** the messenger of the gods, god of thieves, mischief and _trickery_ " travis said pointing between the brothers. "Polygamy....kinky" said percy smirk in his face. He let out a dry chuckle at frustrated faces the twin brothers shared. Percy lay down putting his arms under his head feet on the head board in front.The girl he saw earlier the one that caught hia eye with the blonde hair and gray eyes.This time she was accompanied by two other blondes both male one had the typical blue eyes the other had green." Hey Connor" the one with blue eyes spoke as he toke out a text bar of chocolate."FOOD" Connor screamed running towards the bar and pushing down the green eyed boy to the floor. Percy snorted aloud then gave a beautiful laugh which enchanted those in the infirmary. This caused the attention of many to look from Connor to Percy."Would you know why I'm hear" he asked Annabeth. "No idea we were just told to come and pick you up." She replied shrugging her shoulders. Percy didn't like her answer so he licked his dry lips trying to think of a reason when the sound of galloping could be heard.

Chiron,Percy guessed as he looked at the sintar entering the infirmary. He had heard many stories of the man and how he trained the greatest heroes of the earth. "Persues it's good to see you are awake." The sintar said stopping ahead of the bed." You must be wondering where you are" the sintar said ,"Your at Camp Half Blood, a camp for the children of the gods. Percy gave an unreadable face at the mention of the camp,he had said to his lover Poseidon on that he didn't not want to go to the camp he begged and pleaded and now he was here without him being able to protest. Percy decided to get out the bed needing some fresh air before he destroyed the camp by earth quake or flooding it. Chiron being the gentleman that he was helped Percy out his his bed and the two walked out followed by others who wanted to know what they were talking about. "Percy I know this is a lot for you now,but this is the safest place you can be at." Chiron said reminding him of the eternal danger he faced in the human world.

"I know,Chiron,but I was safe somewhere else before here" he said voice nostalgic of the island he was forced to leave behind. "It wasn't safe there,Percy the island was attacked after a few hours after you left." Percy gasped at the news that the island he called home was destroyed." Poseidon ordered it that if you were danger you would be placed here from protection." "Then what makes this place safe, if the island that was literary floating island safe" he said voice almost a shout containing it all in as the man he spoke was a respectable man. The lake by the campus sight was emiting big waves different from it's usual slow and peacefulness that the water nymphes residing in the camp usually did it. "Percy calm down. We are under the protection of the gods and the Golden fleece." Dropping his face he didn't want to start this day bad for either one of him. "So where do I reside?"he asked no energy into the question as the group soon followed after them. 

They passed the Aphrodite and Athena cabin to the stop at a cabin which was located near the lake. It's colour was a nice grey/browny colour. A double story with the sign of Poseidon a top of the building. "This is cabin number 3 it is the house of Poseidon", Chiron said," this will be your residence for the time you will be staying with us." Chiron said again making Percy a little happy by mentioning the fact he was to stay here for only a little time. "And with your arrival ,Poseidon has sent you gifts. " This surprised the other demi-gods at the fact that a god would gift their child with gifts as the gods only came to visit and claim their children they never gifted the kids. "No way" Annabeth whispered to Rainia. " I can't believe this" she whispered back to Annabeth. The children of Jupiter,Orcus,Zeus annd Hades were a little miffed at the fact even though their fathers were one of the bug three,they'd never been gifted for doing nothing,absolutely nothing.

A white gold angel harp was given to Percy by one of the younger campers and then boxes covered with gold were given to him. " It is a way of apologies from Poseidon." Percy sighed at the gifts Percy had been given he took the boxes and entered the lake house.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuff happens.

Percy's face was plastered with a frown.He couldn't help ,but think bad thoughts.The place he called home had been destroyed and sunk.He'd been attacked and forcefully taken to a camp for demi-gods which his father promised he'd never have to go to. Unloading the box he emptied it of its' contents.He unloaded his angel harp made with the finest silver and the strings made with the flames of a dying star.He plucked the stings one by one and put it down happy memories floating in his head only making him sad. He unpacked another box to find his favourite hoodie. It's his fathers,but it's unquestionably belongs to him and those on the island knew it.The hoodie was big and soft something his father would wear often besides the hideous hawaiin shirts.It smelt like his father of the sand and sea.His eyes became misty as tears threatened to come down, he held onto the hoodie tightly falling down on to his butt, bottom lip quivering he released a loud cry and tears let loose on the hoodie.

His breathing was uneven and he hiccup ed a little trying to get back into his formal manner.The manner everyone expected him to act and out of this which he did not have the privilege of having. But tears persisted and in shacky breath he began to speak,"why...why" he said as he pulled himself into a corner bringing the hoodie in closer. Pulling his knees up into him,he placed his head on his knees and thought back to good memories.

_Flashback_

_Percy swung high into the air stretching his legs as the wind blew past him,his black and wavey hair moving in the direction of the wind. His hair moved forward covering his eyes as he swung back into his seat. He laughed his voice light free of the past that chained him to sorrow. "Perseus" He heard as the swing stopped in place. "Dad" he said getting up from the seat leaving his servant behind chasing him for acting in a manner that was unbecoming of any royal. He hadn't seen his father in weeks,he had to go to Mount Olympus at times whenever he was needed. His fathers arms were open as he ran into them and his father picked him up spinning him around in the air like a child. He wrapped his legs on his abdomen and kissed Poseidon softly on the lips which Poseidon continued for a while. Moving his head back his hand softly played with his fathers hair,his father responded in the way he usually did by letting Percy continue on with his fascination." Penelope , Diana" he called out and the servants came towards the couple._

_"Take my bags into our room" he said "We'll be in the parlour room. Make sure nobody bothers us without great cause." He said moving them out of the open area to the parlour room closing the behind them to place Percy on the Cue table moving the balls away. "Dont" Percy began to speak as they were in a make out session "be" *kiss* "gone" *kiss* "for"*kiss* "so" *kiss* "long" *kiss*. He said as Poseidon grabbed his ass tightly staking his claim. Poseidon didn't not reply verbally ,but in a physical manner. Taking his hands away from Percy's waist he rushed to unbuckle the tight belt his beloved used for his tight jeans. In this moment he wished that the greek way of dressing would have stayed during the centuries as it was easier access for sexual behaviour. Managing to unbuckle the belt he pulled the zip of his lovers jeans down. The palming of his dick made Percy give out a breathy gasp." Oh Zeus" he said as the palming became a full hand job as his father pulled his dick out of his underwear._

_"I would prefer if you moaned out my name instead of my brothers." Poseidon said roughly as he pulled on Percy's dick in a fast manner making his son whimper and moan in frustration and gratitude. "Poseidon" Percy said voice almost breaking as he came. Poseidon removed Percys now ruined jeans and shirt also taking his own clothes too. Moving them to the side to lay Percy down on the green carpeting. He placed his fingers on Percy's pink lips, Percy opened his mouth and sucked on the two fingers. Poseidon pulled his fingers out when he felt they were wet enough making an annoyed and poutty Percy. Poseidon smiled he knows his son has an oral fixation.Placing his lips to Percy's making out with young one again. He moved his two fingers in his sons already wet and hot heat stretching him out. "My darling" pose said his deep voice spoke in praise. Percy keaned bearing his neck to be kissed upon basically bathing in praise._

_He moaned softly into his fathers ears as he was fingered until his father found his special place. Groaning and eyes closing at the feeling he reached for his father scratching the gods back. "Oh oh oh " he cooed softly at his fathers action. "Scream for me ,Perseus" his father commanded in his ear and he happily screamed while cumming. "It seems you did not play with yourself while i was gone." Poseidon said commenting on the amount of times Percy had cum and the capacious amount. " I missed you" percy responded ,"besides I'm not used to cumming on my own fingers their to skinny and soft." "Only I can give you pleasure" his father said looking at Percy. "Only you" Percy reiterated to him seductively in his fucked out state._

_Poseidon quickly entered his love and both groaned at the feeling they'd both been missing. Poseidon took it slow and deep,exploring Percy's body to find the tiny places that made him go crazy like his neck ,the right side of his collar bone,the under his left knee. His hands moved holding the precious curves of Percy's ass and hips. "Poseidon" Percy moaned out as he was nearing his end." Wait just a little longer" his father said speeding up so he could cum together. Percy held on until he couldn't and lucky for him Poseidon came into him his white seed spreading into his womb. Poseidon moved his body to the side pulling Percy in and held him as they feel asleep on the cue table._

_End Flashback_

Tears still came running down his face as he thought of the man,his father who became his first and only love. "You idiot" he said as the exhaustion from crying finally got to him and he slept curled in to a corner in a cabin feeling more lonely than he ever felt before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note Percy is not feeling for himself he's just trying to process things that have happened.


End file.
